


Legend of the Moon

by LadyOfTheYautja



Category: Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator, Predator (1987), Predator 2 (1990)
Genre: Albino, Crossover Universe, F/M, Fanfiction, OC universe - Freeform, Predators - Freeform, Romance, War, Yautja, deaf yautja, halfbreed x yautja, hish, predator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfTheYautja/pseuds/LadyOfTheYautja
Summary: Outcasted at birth, born an albino and seen as a bad omen the plot of Bhu'ja's life thickens as a yautja rises to conquer the other clans in an attempt to enslave his own race. But not all is as it seems for the gods have started a war against the reincarnated Cenatu, the god of death , the soldiers to fight for against him a small and of outcasted rebels and Bhu'ja finds himself the leader, but why him? Perhaps gods have planned something for this outcast. R&R





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Clan gatherings were always a joy to attend, the changing of seasons and pups being introduced to the clan followed the gatherings quite gatherings have always been one of the few times that the entire clan came to relax and enjoy each other's company with loved ones and friends. Gatherings lasted around three days with events for both male and females of all with activities there was enough food for everyone times three, yautja ate their fill of food and sometimes more. In truth the gatherings was something everyone looked forward too, even the monarchs of the clan with their second in commands who were the ones that organized the entire festival. It was a hard task to pull off but it was always well worth it. How would I know this? Because I had been a clan leader in my younger days with my life mate. Yes back in my youth I had founded this clan and lead them as long as I could before I was no longer in good enough health to fight for my position. Since I could no longer hold my position as leader I was moved to the title as elder along with my mate, a position that few yautja lived to. With my resignation of the title and position one of my son's took over leading, a choice that I was more than happy with. So no longer burdened by the limitations of being a leader I was allowed to do pretty much as I pleased , which mostly consisted of training my grandpups for there chiva.

Even though I wasn't leader I still took up my normal position away from the clan, making it easier to spot trouble without others crowding my vision. Off to the side not far stood my son who had taken up a position similar to mine. His eyes were focused as he scanned the area carefully while he tried to enjoy the gathering that was taking place in front of him. But as with most good leaders their watch over the clan never stopped even for a function such as this, which would be when somethings tended to happen. But my son wasn't alone in his watch, he was joined by his second in command and older brother who were all partaking in the watch to help and keep the clan safe.

My son must have felt that I was watching as his focus broke, eyes flickering around to find who had undid his concentration. Arctic eyes landed on me, keeping his arms crossed with his fingers tucked under his arm while his thumbs rested against his bicep he cocked his head to the young leader raised a brow at me, as if asking "What do you want?". Mandibles twitching in a smirk I turned my gaze back towards the mass of others, looking for my mate amongst them as I waited patiently. And just as I expected , out of the corner of my eye I noticed my son heading towards me. He didn't appear angry, just curious.

"Must you stare at me?" He huffed slightly while fixing me with a rather quizzical expression.

"You're tense, that will wear you down. Keep your focus but relax your body, you will withstand in battle longer."

Looking very much puzzled he gave a small nod. "Noted…"

"Only offering advice, Youngblood. You may live to give me grandpups likes your siblings."

At the mention of pups the Youngblood's face screwed into a look of irritation. The youngblood glanced about before taking a seat next to me, a moment of silence past as I saw my son tap a mandible in thought.

"I got the impression you didn't like crowds, but you remain present at gatherings. When you were leading I could understand."

"I don't prefer crowds, If i had my say I wouldn't be here...But your mother insist that I socialize."

"That's the only reason?" He asked , upper mandibles raised in a sly smirk.

"... I like food and I can't cook to save my life." I grunted softly, but even then my son didn't seem at all convinced with my answer. Not saying anything else , we sat in silence for a bit, just watching the mass of people go about there business as they enjoyed themselves. Catching my attention, I looked over to my son.

"What story do you plan on telling this year?"

"Story?" I inquired with mock confusion even though I was fully aware to what he was speaking of. Every year since the gatherings had began I had left it up to myself to be the Storyteller for the pups, surprisingly enough they enjoyed the stories and I had been doing it every year since. "I'm not sure, can't seem to think of a story that I haven't spoken of before…"

Feeling a tiny tug on my arm I peered around before my eyes landed on my youngest granddaughter who appeared rather upset. Holding her stuffed doll , her tiny mandibles were closed tightly against one another in a hard frown.

"No more stories Pawpaw?" She almost seemed to whimper , blue eyes threatening to tear up. Trilling softly I reached out and scooted up the tiny pup in my arms, brushing her dreads back I offered a reassuring pur.

"There is always a story to be told, little one, in fact I have a story picked out." That was a lie.

"Really?" Sniffling a bit her blue eyes lit up happily as her upper mandibles flared into a smile.

"Yes, now why not gather your cousins and the other pups so we can get started?"

Setting her down on her feet she nodded. "Alright Pawpaw, be right back, don't move!" She said in an excited manner as she took off running, disappearing just as fast as she had appeared.

It was I who felt the eyes on me this time, turning to face my son I couldn't help but notice the smug look of his, mandibles raised in a knowing grin.

Grunting lightly I snapped. "What?"

"You're a liar."

"Excuse me, Youngblood?" I demanded as a growl escaped me, lower right mandible tapping lightly against my other tusks in slight agitation. My son may be the current leader but I was still the founder of the clan and elder, I easily had rank over him.

"Much apologizes Father." His tone was sarcastic, causing my eyes to narrowed into a glare. "But you don't have a story planned, you've spoken of them all." He commented. My glare dropped as I looked to him in confusion as I rambled off a few of the stories I knew off the top of my head, and with each story I told him he would merely nod. "Yes, Father, you've told that one several times."

"Huh." I said plainly, giving a defeated huff before glancing up as I noticed my mate heading over towards us.

"What is this I hear about you running out of stories?" She asked in a playful tone, taking her place next to me my tiny mate gave a soft purr. "You could always tell the pups about that one legend."

"I had forgotten about that one." My son clicked lightly as he nodded. "You should do that one, you haven't told it since I was a pup."

"Which one was that again?"

My mate smiled softly as she spoke. "The Legend of the Moon."

Chapter 1

One of the most revered creatures that ever walked the surface of Yautja Prime are said to have once roamed in massive herds of thousands. An array of colors could be seen for miles as they stormed across the plains and through the forest, lead by only a single band stallion, a single stallion who protected and lead his family from danger while sacrificing himself if need be. The gods viewed them as sacred for the loyalty and courage they showed to not only their family but to the yautjas who ended up training them, that's how their name came to be.

Sacreds, as they came to be called, became a yautjas first choice of mount. With the smallest of the species being only 21 hands these antlered equine-like creatures weren't a force to be messed with. The males sprouted several different varieties of antler styles while the females tended to have a simple small set of curved horns. These horned beast came in builds of all sorts, the light built ones made them excellent for speed while the heavier ones for charging into battle. With cloven hooves and powerful hind quarters Sacreds delivered blows that could easily kill a yautja.

Before yautjas had gained the technology to venture out into the galaxy Sacreds had been the number one source of transport and choice of hunting companion. But that had been long ago and now the population of the sacreds now dwindled into a few thousands, when it was discovered that the antlers from these once beloved mounts were almost unbreakable the hunt for them began. Numbers that were once in the thousands plummeted dramatically down into the hundreds. Only when the species was threatened with extinction did the Clan Leaders put a stop to the the damage had been done, sacreds became reclusive, cautious of the yautjas who once stood by there side. The once popular mounts were a rarity to be seen, now replaced by a less popular mount known as the attis.

My father spoke about the leaders wanting to bring the sacreds back into society and taking them with their clans to use for hunting. That was only talk and it appeared that none were wanting to take the first step in integrating the sacreds back into our world, my father wanted to be the one to get it started. However he had a few things going against him that would make people not as accepting of him.

Soft chatter caught my attention, pulling me from my preoccupied thoughts, I casted my eyes towards the hulking figure which was my father who was known as Twei'kah in our clan. In his youth he'd been a brawler, stocky but only from the amount of muscling he carried. My father also wasn't one of the tallest males around, only standing at 7'3, but he knew how to handle himself in a fight which had gotten him quite a bit of attention from the females. Not at all bad looking either many would laugh when he told them I was his son, his skin was dark brown around his rougher areas but along the more sensitive parts and across his cranium he was a lighter hazel color with green eyes, very different from my coloring. He did still have one minor flaw about him though however.

'Bhu'ja,' My father signed quickly. 'There.'

My father was deaf, born deaf to be more specific. Use to, yautjas born with handicaps of any kind were hard to come by as more times than not the males killed off the offspring that they saw as imperfect. It was justified by saying that a hunter needed all of his senses focused on the task at hand, however with the absence of one sense the others strengthened. This often made up for the missing sense, when that was discovered the yautjas had become a bit more open minded about certain impairments, but that didn't stop the insults and nasty looks.

Looking off to the direction my father had pointed I spotted several figures gazing off flaxen foliage that opened up into what we called the Southern Plain. With the two suns beating down on the open landscape I wiped at the beads of sweat that had begun to run down my face, even in the shade of the few trees that littered the outskirts of the Northern Forest edge we still perspired from the heat. It was the high of the Sun months, the hottest times in the season, which meant that it was time we looked at the new yearlings.

One of the figures off in the distance raised its heavily antlered head as it glanced our way before jerking his head back in surprise, as if startled to see that someone was watching them. It was the band stallion Riptide from one of the three sacred herds living in the Southern Plains. The dappled grey has lived with his band of fifteen or so mares ever since my father had lived in the territory of clan leader Nay'tric. Each year my father and I would round up the yearlings and break them in to sell to clients all across Yautja Prime. Being a rarity sacreds brought in good money but the problem was just catching one.

With speeds reaching seventy noks an hour and the sacreds having a aggressive nature to another not in there herd it was a hard job to round up the youngsters. But both my father and I had quite a bit of experience with the roundup so on average we got two or three each year. But today we were simply inspecting the new yearlings and debating which would be best to take.

We approached the band until my father held out a hand to stop me, ahead the band stallion was pacing back and forth nervously, antlers lowers defensively. A good thirty niks away it was still close enough to get a look at the sacreds, it was my job to count them while my father made sure the stallion didn't charge. The crop of sacreds born this year was small, only four yearlings had survived and of the four only two looked really worth taking. I discussed with my father about which looked the healthiest and after thinking over it a moment he came up with the idea to take one healthy one and one of the thinner ones, he didn't want to risk all the offspring for this year to die off. So we agreed to come back for the mahogany colt and chestnut filly when the time came to get them.

As we turned to leave something moved out of the corner of my eye, stopping to look my mandibles tapped lightly in surprise at what i saw. Prancing up next to the band stallion was a tiny foal as black as the very depths of space with buttery yellow eyes that stood out so much i could tell the color from where I stood. His body that would soon be beaded scales was instead covered in a velvet that indicated that he had to be under three months. Foals weren't usually born in the summer months because the velvet that they were born in would get them to hot and most times ended in there death.

Scarlet eyes fixed on the foal I jerked slightly when I watched as he dashed forward on thin legs that didn't look like they could carry his weight. The foal was full on sprinting towards me and I was so mesmerized by the gracefulness that the young sacred possessed I didn't realize that he wasn't the only one galloping. As the ebony foal got within a good five niks from me I felt rough taloned hands grab me by the shoulders and jerk me backwards just as the band stallion lurched in front of the foal to cut off his retreat while throwing his cloven hooves out in a kick that had been meant for me.

Hitting the ground with a grunt I pushed myself up quickly as I saw my father pull the whip he had at his side and twirl it into the air before giving a crack, the sound alone made me twitch as my eyes followed after Riptide and the foal who were now making there escape back to the herd. Picking myself up off the ground I dusted the grass and dirt off my rump and part of my back, Looking to where the herd had been I cocked my head in wonder as I saw that they had vanished.

A sudden bonk on the head sent me stumbling back, rubbing at my forehead I looked over to my father who shook his head while tying the whip back to his hip.

'Pay attention.' My father signed quickly with an irritated tap of his tusks. 'Sacred hurt you bad not pay attention.'

'I know that.' I replied back , eyes lowered as I looked off to the side. A sharp grunt made me glance up a moment as my father shook his head once again.

'Obvious not.' He sighed after a moment, waving his hand at me before signing, 'Come, home we go now.' before turning to leave.

Taking up my place behind him I gave a final glance over my shoulder where Riptide's herd had been, wondering what would become of the ebony foal whose birth had been timed strangely. No doubt the foal would die of the heat or of the carnivorous creatures that roamed about more frequent in the hotter season. Either way I didn't expect to see the foal when we went to round up the yearlings.

It was a decent hours walk back to my father's estate when travelling on foot, the shadow of the trees cool us here unlike the open plains and I was happy for the relief. My father hadn't spoke a word since my almost incident back on the plains, no doubt still frustrated with my lack of observation. I could understand why my father worried about me all the time, correcting me and making sure I did everything perfectly. He wanted me to so badly be the best I could be but even then I was still outcasted by Nay'tric's clan, seen as a bad omen by the superstitious which was most of them. I was albino, there was several legends surrounding albinos, some good and some bad but most seemed to focus on only the bad.

Not like I cared, I didn't believe in legends or the gods that supposedly wrote them. The gods were supposed to be these just and merciful beings, if they were so just then why was there sickness and death in the worlds? Merciful gods wouldn't rob my father of one of his senses and bring me into a world that they knew I would be judged in because of how I looked. No I didn't believe in legends of the gods who supposedly rule over us. However my best friend whom was sort of an outcast like me didn't feel the same way. She believed in the gods as if she knew them personally, saying how they had a plan for me and such.

Thinking of my little friend whom I had known since puphood I grunted lightly as I thought of seeing her. More than likely she was still in class and the hateful old hag didn't let males around the schooling tent, especially me. Not that I listened, another thing that irritated my father was the lack of respect that I had for the other clan members. I wasn't suppose to be near the clan, I was outcasted , looked down upon and the other pups my age had no problems with teasing. But my friend was there and even if she was more accepted by the adults than I was she still hadn't been accepted by the other pups.

My crimson eyes looks over to the fenced in areas and fields. A towering rectangular barn was off to the side of my father's land. The structure was two stories and was a total of 24 niks high. It was a decent sized barn , not like some of the larger ones in the Ship Port Cities but it held up to fourteen mounts which was good sized. On top of the barn , we had a training arena and three paddocks that were used to house the uncut males so no accidental pregnancies happened.

Our home was the building up closest to the dirt road that lead into the village, unlike most housing units in smaller clans our home was one of the few that was entirely constructed of wood, often times the clan leader and his advisors were the only ones with wooden huts as they provided better shelter from the cold and lasted longer than the simple leather ones.

My father walked on into our home, the leather covering ruffling shut behind him as I stopped just outside, eyes glancing off towards the road as I considered taking off. Sprinting down the road would take me to the school which was where I could wait for my friend. Without much thought to it I simply turned and started down the road, giving cautious glances towards the house. When it seemed my father wouldn't be emerging from his dwelling I clicked lightly as I took off at a run.

I took the main road to the village for about five minutes before i leapt off , heading into the forest. Twitches and dead leaves from the Winter a few years ago crunched underneath my bare feet as I dodged low hanging branches. The trees would have been a faster form of transportation but I had soon found out that along with being larger than normal pups my size I wasn't gifted with grace and agility that most of the other yautjas had. I was often missing branches when i jumped or lost my footing and found myself on the ground. So i stuck to the ground while other pups took to the trees.

Panting heavily I slowed as I neared the village edge and just as planned there was the school for young females up ahead, about 8 niks away. The building of course was just a large hut, big enough to hold all of the young females for classes that last about 6 hours a day. There was nothing special about this building really except that the female students were allowed to draw and paint whatever it was they liked on the brown outskirts of the hut. So besides it being a dark brown it had stretches and doodles with a variety of colors that littered the entire surface of it. Different it was it still wasn't much to look at in my opinion.

Moving around to get a different angle I spotted the females all playing amongst one another in the area just infront of the hut. They ranged from all different heights and ages, the only thing they might have shared would have been the nature colors of there hide. Being in a forest most of the pups born here had the same colors as the area surrounding them, the normal colors here were the light browns, greys and soft greens. Rare colors here would have been the golden and reds which was the yautja from the plains and desert, Blues and blue green came from the coast. The oddities were the albinos and leucism which was almost the same thing, only in leucism the yautja would possess blue eyes which only occured in halfbreeds or those who had the mutation.

My attention was caught once more back to the school, tapping my mandibles gently I flared them slightly as I caught sight of my friend. There sitting away from the others was the tiny halfbreed curled up against the side of the hut inspecting a tiny leaf that she held between delicate taloned fingers. Her name was Ju'dha Oasis, the little female was thought to be the first of her kind, a half breed. There had always been rumors going around that yautjas could infact impregnate oomens but no one really believed it, that was until her father brought with him his pregnant ooman mate. When she was born there had been a massive uproar on what should be done to her, the clan leader had made the decision to keep her alive much to severals dismay. She hadn't excatly been outcasted like i had but she wasn't truely excepted either. It didn't help that she looked almost entirely ooman except for a few minor details, she had faint spots going down the sides of her tanned stomach, legs and thighs like what her sire has. The tiny half breed also sported small needle like talons unlike the fragile nails her mother had. What was most strange about the half breeds design was she didn't have the notable mandibles that all yautja possessed, instead she had retractable tusk that rested comfortable in her mouth, when retracted they appeared the same size as her other teeth but when flared the four each were a good three naks long.

Other than those few details she looked just like her ooman mother had, dark black hair that fell well past her shoulders and the same soft caramel skin tone. However whats others and myself included had notice about her first was definally her eyes. The tiny halfbreed glanced up, eyes meeting mine and I felt myself gasp. Ice blue was the only way I could describe them, the blue so light it was almost a grey with the very outskirts of her iris being a darker hue of blue. Against the dark skin and hair her eyes automatically drew in ones interest, it caught my attention everytime and I'd known her for a while now.

Oasis threw a quick glance around the tent at the others, none paying her any attention. Looking back to me she bared her teeth, an action that I had come to learn wasn't a challenge but actually her way of expressing her sense of happiness. Upper mandibles raised, I return the action as I moved in closer, keeping an eye out in case the School's Headmaster came out. Moving from the bushes I scurried over before taking a place next to her, leaning back against the hut with a soft sigh my eyes moved down to watch her.

"Hi Ozzy." She said greeting me sweetly with a grin.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I didn't see you at the morning meal." Oasis said softly, keeping her voice low in case the others might hear her. But at her mentioning of the morning meal a growl rumbled from the back of my throat, mandibles flaring as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'd forgotten about that…"It was part of our routine we had with one another, each morning I would go with her to the clan mess hall and wait patiently till she got food for the both of us, we'd then retreat to the forest knowing that was the least likely place others would think to look for us. Oasis got bullied a lot by the other pups, use to they'd take her food and she'd be left hungry until she returned home later. She'd lost quite a bit of weight when that happened, her mother had been the one to ask me to watch out for her and knowing what it felt like to be alienated by the clan I took her with me. So every morning I made sure she had her meal and in return she brought me a bite to eat as well.

"You ate this morning though, right?" I questioned. Her eyes lowered as she refused to meet my gaze, dark hair falling in front of her face as she nodded. Eyes narrowing I got to my feet. "I'm hungry either way, let's go pup." Smirking lightly she looked up startled before looking back towards where the others were playing.

"But it's still schooling time…"

"Hasn't stopped you before." A mischievous grin broke out across her face as she lifted herself up from the ground, dusting off the grass and dirt from her loincloth. Straightening her crop top like the little proper female she was being trained to be she moved to my side, only reaching to my abdomen.

"Alright let's go." Oasis spoke , giving a tiny birdlike chirp as I nodded, returning the same chirp back as we headed out.

The mess hall wasn't that from where the females school was, maybe fifty or so niks away. The entire oval structure was constructed from timber harvested from the surrounding trees, it was domed and massive enough to place seven large huts inside and still have room. It easily could house all the yautja from the clan within its walls and was no doubt the safest place to be in storms, besides a shelter it also served as a makeshift Meeting Hall.

As we neared the Mess Hall I stopped not so far from the entrance, I scanned the surrounding area in case another yautja was to come about and see me. Oasis walked through the entrance and disappeared inside, the smell of fresh cooked meats and breads wafted outside and I inhaled the scent. My stomach grumbled as I paced back and forth, eyes locked on the building. When the doors opened up and out stepped one of the clan members I back up, turning to run towards the safety of the forest before ducking down behind a shrub. Luckily the male hadn't taken notice of me as he appeared to be fidgeting with something on his gauntlet, to concerned with that to pay me any mind.

As he past only then did I see my little friend emerge from the Mess Hall with two trays gripped in her hands. She gave a confused glance around before I saw her icy blue eyes land on my hiding spot in the bushes, standing a bit to confirm that I was indeed here she gave a grin while moving towards me. Further in we went from the village before taking our positions on the ground, backs leaned against the trunk of a tree. Oasis passed me one of the trays, I studied the contents on it as she took to scarfing hers down. Today's special looked to be hunks of beef chopped into tiny bite sized pieces covered in a sort of breading with a white milky gravy on the side along with a container of liquid that was either milk or water and a pitiful piece of fruit that was meant to be pup sized. Not the most appetizing but my rumbling stomach wore me down enough to pick at the beef scraps with slow mandibles. It didn't take me long to tire with the beef scraps before taking the fruit and biting into it, tusks gripping into the fruit helped pulled the flesh from the pit and pull into my mouth were I proceeded to chomp the contents then swallowing.

With her beef scraps finished Oasis peered over at my tray, seeing that I hadn't hardly touched mine she picked the fruit from her tray and held it out to me. "Trade?"

Taking the fruit from her outstretched hand I nudged my tray towards her where she gleefully scooped up the leftovers and munched away. We remained this way for a few moments or so before I stilled and focused in on the sound of crunching leaves, quiet footsteps approaching. It took Oasis a moment to notice as well and when she did a questioning chirped sounded softly from her , moving behind me as we both stood. As the sounds closed in my stance widened as the muscles in my body tensed, a threatening rumble bubbled up from my chest as I prepared for a fight. However when two familiar figures come around the corner I felt myself automatically relax.

"Ey! Bhu'ja and Oasis-"

"-We been looking everywhere." Two , almost identical, azure color pups said as they stopped just in front of me, Oasis moving out from behind as she greeted them with her friendly teeth baring.

The Twins as we called them were known individually as B'oomer and Z'oomer, they were also puphood friends like Oasis however they weren't outcasted. The Twins were actually the normal ones from our little group, except for being twins and from the Western Coast they were just a normal pair of yautja pups.

"Ey mei'hswei, we been looking long time." Z'oomer stated, this one was the oldest of the two, he was the responsible one even for his age of only 10 seasons.

"Sei-i, Mother said she saw you two coming from the Mess Hall, didn't take long to find the n'dui'se." The other one was B'oomer, he had been the smallest one when they had been born and was younger by ten minutes, the pup was a ball of energy and often very playful compared to his brother. The two were complete opposites despite being identical, and by identical I meant down to the last tress strand. Same strangely familiar green eyes, same dark blue coloring, same tress length, the two so similar it was scary.

"Twins! N'jauka!" Oasis sang as she rushed forward, she was met with a hug from B'oomer who picked up her tiny form and spun her.

"Mei-jadhi! Missed you so much, been so busy, not see in so long!" B'oomer exclaimed excitedly before sitting down the half breed who giggled, Z'oomer gave her shoulder a gentle nudge.

"Happy to see you too Oasis."

"What are you two doing today?" I butted in once the happy reunion was over with even though the three had seen each other just the other day. Z'oomer was the one to respond while B'oomer and Oasis took to starting a game of tag, leaving me and his brother to talk.

"Mother went to go talk with your father, told us to go find you for a bit while they talked." How I ended up knowing the twins was because my father and their mother had known each other from when they had taken their chivas as unbloods, the two became good friends and after they each decided to have us they just ended up settling into the same clan. Although my father spoke of their mother as only a friend I had the weirdest suspicion that my father and there mother had been more than just 'friends' and by that I meant that there was a good chance that the twins and I were related. I didn't exactly have proof of this except a faint memory of my father taking me over to her home in what I could expect was the mating season and a year later the twins were born.

Of course I didn't tell the twins this as it was still only a theory, but each time our parents got together and sent us off to play we always wondered what it was the two were talking about. I had a feeling Z'oomer had an idea that the two were more than friends but honestly just didn't care. B'oomer however was completely obvious to this and found it better to keep it that way.

"Oasis and I were just finishing up here-"

"Ju'dha Oasis!" A voice suddenly boomed, Oasis stilled as her eyes filled with horror, blue eyes looking to me as I realized she was waiting for me to tell them what to do.

"Twins take off, Oasis with me." I snapped suddenly, the Twins doing as told as they headed off in the direction they had came. Oasis followed close behind me as we rushed off, we both knew who had followed us out here and if either one of us was caught...well let's just say it was best if we didn't get caught.

The pounding of feet followed behind us , Oasis's breathing was ragged as she tried her best to keep up. I kept giving cautious glances back to her , trying to encourage her to keep going. But with her still only being 9 seasons old she hadn't developed the stamina to keep her going for a while like me and the twins had.

After a moment she slowed to a stop, eyes looking up to me as she panted. "Go Ozzy, you'll get…"Pant. "...in trouble…"

"I'm always in trouble." Mandibles lifting in a small grin I moved over to her as I stood in front, waiting for the one who was after her.

And just as expected the 'old hag' emerged from the trees, her towering figure of 9'8 made me shrink back lightly. Even if this female did scare the pauk out of me I kept myself planted in front of Oasis who was whimpering as she peered around my side. Backing up I barked in pain as I was suddenly knocked off my feet , the side of my head burning from the force of her strike.

"You, u'darahje. Did I not make myself clear to stay away from my school?" The female snarled angrily, her mandibles flared widely as a low growl vibrated from her. This was Gwen-Nay, Oasis's schooling teacher. The female was a retired politician and had moved back to her home clan to teach young females the ways of politics as that was what many grew up to become. The shark colored female had been disappointed in finding out that Oasis hadn't wanted to learn politics like the rest of her class and instead wanted to be in a male profession of being a healer.

Oasis had always been uncomfortable around the female to begin with, Gwen-Nay expected Oasis to act and behave in a way she thought females should. Gwen-Nay opening thought females go topless instead of covering themselves and many females did go topless by choice while still wearing loincloths, but she expected young females Oasis's age and younger to be okay with it. Some were in fact okay with this, Oasis was not and that's what ticked me off, her mother if she had still been alive wouldn't have stood for this.

"And you Ju'dha, I expect you to want to honor your family by staying away from creatures such as this." She spat in my direction as I lifted myself up off the ground, head ringing. Taking another hit from the female I merely staggered but hissed lowly as I gripped my shoulder, her razor like talons easily cutting through skin, fluorescent blood running from my freshly opened wound. I kept my eyes on the ground , backing up slightly as her graze seemed to bore a hole threw me.

"Did I give you permission to stand?" Her eyes snapped back to Oasis who had started fumbling her hands nervously, tiny figure shaking as she smelled of fear. "Come Ju'dha , your father paid good units for the classes you so ignorantly skip from day to day and don't think he won't be hearing of this from me." She grabbed Oasis by the arm and began dragging her back with her.

"No...I don't want to go back…" Oasis sniffled as she attempted to pull away from the death grip of the older female.

"Stop struggling." My little half breed looked back to me and seeing the blood run down my shoulder her face paled. I shook my head , showing her that it was no big deal even if it hurt like hell. I mouthed 'see you later' which made a soft smile appear as she wiped at a tear that had fallen on her cheek.

I didn't want her to go back to that place but then again my opinion didn't matter nor did i have the power to stop her from going back. It made me often wonder why her father made her go to that awful place, it might had to have something to do with Oasis's mother passing and her father not really knowing what to do with the half breed female. He still should have notice how miserable she seemed there, how she often came to me crying that the other females called her names and pulled her hair.

The pain in my shoulder drew my attention away from my thoughts as my tusks clutched together, removing my hand from the wound I saw how the blood was still flowing pretty well. It had appeared I misjudged how deep the cuts were, putting pressure back on the wound I jerked my head off to the side and watched as the Twins stepped forward, my pale colored dreads rustled before settling on my shoulders. Seeing my wound Z'oomer hurried over as his brother stared wide eyed.

"Mei'hswei! You okay?" Shouted the youngest of the twins, Z'oomer chattered softly as he lifted my hand to check , a low growl escaped me.

"I'm fine, B'oomer."

"You don't look like it! What if you bleed to death?"

"Hush." Z'oomer snapped at his brother who shrank back but kept his green eyes focused in on me. "It's not too bad, our mom can clean it up if you want."

"H'ko , she'll just tell my dad and he's still upset from earlier…"

"What happen earlier?" Z'oomer wondered as he raised a brow at me.

Rubbing my tusk together in thought I let out a breath as I shook my head. "Nothing, let's just go…"

The Twins and I had ended up going back to the Schooling tent later that evening when the school officially released the students, the Twins had said they would pick up Oasis while allowing me to stay within the tree line. Although when we arrived the Twins immediately high tailed it back, keeping there green eyes focused on the towering male that had arrived with a yaut hound to pick up our little half breed. The male was known as Segt'in and was one of the highest ranking males in the clan , he was an Elite who had more trophies and scars than half the males here put together. Looking at the 8'10 male one wouldn't think he would have put his reputation on the line to bring an oomen to Yautja Prime and risk the honor of his family to produce an offspring with it. But despite many asking what had prompt him to do so he would simply snarl and say it was none of there business.

Being an unusual old age of 49 seasons, it wouldn't be long before he took on the title as an elder and with that there was always a grumpiness that seemed to follow with that title. The males hardly tolerated others except for family and even then that was slim, but in my opinion the male had the grumpy part down as he was often seen muttering angrily to himself or others while snapping and snarling and any who got to close. But then again he was a single father with a female pup so most of his protective grumpiness was excused for.

We watched as the Elite spoke with Gwen-Nay, the old hag most likely rambling on about how much trouble his daughter was. The two stood and talked for a while, Oasis standing off to the side as she looked at the ground while wringing her hands together as she waited for them to finish. One good thing that I liked about Segt'in even if he despised me was that he never struck or hardly raised his voice to his daughter, he never had to. No with Oasis a simple disapproving look was enough to make her regret her decisions or a satisfied grin to make her feelings soar. At the moment though Segt'in was shaking his head as his fingers rubbed at his eyes in exhaustion, his black tresses tied back in ponytail as he gave quick glances over to Oasis with his violet colored eyes. Segt'in's musclebound figure was tense as he listened to the old hag ramble on, as if he to was tiring of her ranting.

Before long the male held his hand up to stop Gwen-Nay mid sentence which caught the female off guard and slightly seemed to have offended her which roused a chuckle from me. Segt'in merely moved over to his panicked pup and kneeled down in front of her, talking softly to her as she responded with tiny nods. After a moment he touched the crest of his cranium to her forehead as a sign of affection before taking a stand. Oasis took the lead and made her way to there home, Gwen-Nay had returned back inside her school which left Segt'in standing out in the open as he watched his daughter head off when suddenly those cold violaceous colored eyes met my gaze. He looked directly at me in such an intense way that I honestly felt like he would strike me down right there.

"He's looking at you Bhu'ja…" B'oomer whispered as he slowly sank behind the bush we stood behind, disappearing from sight. Even Z'oomer gulped nervously as he took a cautious step back.

He was staring me down, Segt'in wasn't at all stupid and he knew very well that the reason Oasis had got in trouble was because of me. It wasn't hard to figure out that he was silently telling me to stay away, that his daughter was off limits and he'd have no problem taking care of anyone who didn't follow those rules he set. I held his gaze a moment or so before finally dropping down my crimson eyes away from his, he had made his point. Segt'in snorted aggressively before taking off at a steady walk after his daughter.

Oasis wasn't allowed back out that evening, no doubt as a form of punishment. So with really nothing else to do the Twins and I headed back to my home, there mother had since left and as we approached I noticed my father outside checking up on the mounts and taking a few out to groom. The Twins, seeing that it looked like work was needed to be done said there goodbyes before leaving for there own home not to far off. My father glanced up for his task and noticing the dried blood along my shoulder he gave a irritated bark, tieing the mount to the fencing before making his way over to me , mandibles tapping with curiosity as his head tilted to the side.

I didn't see the point in lying so I told him about Gwen-Nay and how Oasis didn't belong in that school, it was the same story i'd told many times before. And each time my father smacked me across the back of my head while signing about how stupid I could be at times. But after disinfecting and patching me up we set to work bedding down the mounts and grooming them before feeding them there nightly meal.

The suns had set for the evening, my father had long since returned inside our home to allow me to finish up in the barn. I was in the stall of one of our mounts Mystique , she was a species known as atti. The atti were sturdy animals, more like ridable cattle than a mount, these creature stood at 6'0 at there shoulders and were more robust animals with small triangular heads and a tongue long enough to clean inside there oval ears. They weren't native here but were found in small herds in the jungles, we weren't sure why but there coloring didn't fit in with the jungle as the were dark brown with black stripes and a white face. And unlike sacreds, which were my preferred choice of mount, the attis were strangely mellow and often a bit lazy when it came to riding. All in all the attis were my least favorite although Mystique had to be my most favorite of the mounts we kept.

As I was finishing up with the bedding in Mystique's stall I chuckled lightly as I felt the female atti stick her wet nose to the back of my head, not moving I tried to look back as she snorted softly before moving off to the side to stick her neck out of the stall window. Her large oval ears flicked forward before she gave an excited bellow, stomping her hooves I peered over to see what it was she was getting worked up about.

My father was making his way across the yard, chattering softly I unhooked the latched to Mystique's stall to step out and meet him. As soon as he stepped inside the barn I felt a tension about him that told me something was wrong.

"Bhu'ja." He signed. "Something wrong, community meeting, stay here." My eyes widened in shock.

" What happen? Should I go interpret?"

"No, Miik~ka-" The Twin's mother. "-will interpret, stay, back soon." Turning he started his way back out of the barn and I hurried to follow after him. Catching his attention he didn't stop but simply glanced over as I signed away.

"What's wrong? Is the clan going to war?" I signed questioningly.

"Don't know. Nay'tric will explain." Stopping to face me he snorted lightly before placing a hand on my shoulder. "You have chores, finish you wait, I discuss what happen when return. Understand?"

I nodded. My father grunted before starting back off towards the village, after he got a few paces away he stopped once more and turned to look at me. Hazel eyes stared towards me with an expression that said he was serious.

"You understand Bhu'ja? Stay, no following. I serious. Understand?" I stated again that I understood and that I would stay here. When he seemed certain that I would do as he said and stay put he finally proceed to the village, disappearing down the road to no doubt meet Miik~ka.

You had to believe me when I said that I had planned on doing as I was told, I had went back to my chores but even when all were finished I was left alone with my thoughts which was never good. And it seemed the more my mind thought about what could have been so important the curious side of me wanted to know. The longer I thought over the possibilities that could be wrong the more I needed to know and before I could think of a reason not to go I found myself sprinting down the yard and into the forest, making my way to the Meeting Hall. However I wasn't alone on this trip, no behind me a pair of feet sounded behind me as they soon caught up with me. I didn't need to look to know that It was the Twins, we didn't say anything, just kept on going until we reached the forest edge.

And just as expected was the Mess Hall all lit up and bustling with yautja who had gotten the alert to meet up. Many more yautjas were pouring into the building as it seemed like they would be starting soon. It seemed we weren't the only ones curious as to what was happening as the hall was loud with concerned and confused yautja who asked one another if they knew anything. We had some time, we just needed to get somewhere to be able to hear what they were saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yautja Vocabulary and Notes:
> 
> Sei-i - yes
> 
> N'dui'se - yautja scent
> 
> N'jauka - welcome
> 
> Mei'hswei - brother
> 
> Mei-jadhi - sister
> 
> Z'oomer - Oldest twin, the serious one, suspected half brother of Bhu'ja
> 
> B'oomer - Youngest twin, playful and energetic one, suspected half brother of Bhu'ja
> 
> pauk - fuck
> 
> u'darahje - abomination
> 
> H'ko - no


	3. Chapter 3

POV Twei'kah

The scent that filed out of the mess hall was putrid, confusion mixed with a hint of fear plagued my strongest sense as I gave a regarded glance to Miik~ka. The ocean colored female with her darker, lengthy blue dreads tied back into a loose ponytail didn't seemed at all bothered by the odor. Her sense of smell wasn't as keen as mine so the scent wouldn't have been detectable like it was with me. The soft green of her eyes looked over to me , a look of concern in her gaze that I had grown to adore about the female.

'You okay?' Miik~ka signed curiously.

'I fine.' Answering back simply I continued on. 'Yautja upset, whatever wrong...must be bad.' I attempted signed english for the convenience of my friend, both her and my son signed in the same manner. I preferred the signing structure of YSL which was much simpler in my opinion but they found it less demanding to interpret in the signed english.

'Nay'tric doesn't mess around with these things, he wouldn't call a meeting unless it was serious.'

Giving a short nod in agreement we shuffled past others to make our way into the mess hall. It wasn't really cram packed but everyone was clustering together as close as they could, as if that in itself would make the aging leader reveal the news any quicker. Scanning the area with an uptight manner my eyes fidgeted about in an attempt to watch as the others chattered amongst themselves, I took a crack at what they might have been saying but the quickness of their mandibles made it nearly impossible for me to piece together this silent puzzle.

Irritation set in as my own mandibles flared open a moment before clutching back into place, tusk grinding against one another in a rather rough manner. A hand touched my shoulder and I surged backwards, knocking into others, growling lowly in warning before seeing it was only Miik~ka. The female peeped towards the ones whom I collided with and she held up a hand apologetically, hand still lightly draped on my shoulder she guided me closer to the table in which Nay'tric was poised upon. The aging seal brown leader was dotted with greying marks and spikes along his face, despite his age he kept his stance proud and erect as he looked out amongst the crowd,as if he was searching for someone. Not sporting his red cape that displayed his status and he was dressed like many of us with a simple loincloth and a shoulder guard crafted from leather strapped across his left arm.

I noticed the leader's eyes focus in on someone back against the wall. Following his gaze I spotted the male in which he had been waiting for. Across the way, leaning up against the wall was the little half breeds sire with whom my son ran around with. Segt'in I believed was his name, the male was a good fifteen seasons over me and from what I understood was a close friend of Nay'tric.

The elite took note of my lingering stare and narrowed his gaze, upper right mandibles ticking in annoyance. Flaring my mandibles to readjust them more comfortable I turned back to face Nay'tric who had called the meeting to order. Miik~ka took her place just beside the leader so that I could properly watch.

Miik~ka grabbed my attention before she began. "I know everyone here is wondering why I called them out tonight." She paused when the male paused , fingers hovering weightlessly in the air as she waited for him to resume. "There has been some conflict with Sepherius's clan, it's nothing too serious but until the unrest has settled down some we will put our trade with them on hold."

I felt the surge of energy in the room jump to panicked. The western clan was like a sister clan to ours, they were our number one allies when things happened and needed help. To simply cut off trade with them was idiotic and as I peered around the room I could see the outrage amongst the clan members. Surely a simple conflict wasn't the only reason why we weren't taking action to help, if another clan had attacked them then we should be along their side to help settle matters.

Nay'tric flared his mandibles in what I assumed was a roar, the members settled down but each one had a nervousness about them, many taking to pacing as they looked to our leader. Questions were asked but Miik~ka couldn't catch them fast enough to relay to me about what was being asked. The crowd was silenced again before Nay'tric went on to hopefully explain more.

"This matter is none of our concern," As Miik~ka signed I jerked my head back in surprise. None of our concern? We were allies were we not?

"Ask him why." I told Miik~ka quickly who in turn went to face the leader, relaying my message as I cross my arms, awaiting a response.

The aging leader looked to me then back to the female as he spoke, standing tall once more he announced to everyone what was happening. "Our ally is having problems within their own rankings, they are not following the rules of their status and rules set before them, Sepherius and his son are at each others throat , the clan has turned against one another and it's just best to let them settle this matter on there own. It is not our place to interfere with their quarrels so until the matter is resolved, as I said trading is to be cut off. Is everyone clear on this?"Everyone nodded reluctantly, none seemed to happy with the current situation but a clan leaders word was law, the only one who could've upstage that would have been a clan Matriarch.

Before long the meeting was called to a close, everyone filed out, all intent on going back home to rest. Many no doubt would be thinking of what they would do now that one of our main suppliers would be out for who knew how long. It wouldn't be absolutely unbearable but we would just have to be without a few luxuries. It's wasn't having to living without a few things that bothered me, it was something else that I just couldn't seem to put my finger on. Miik~ka took note of my bothered state and when she asked what was wrong I simply shook my head, it was just paranoia, everything would be fine. But no matter how many times I tried to tell myself that I couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't over.

POV Bhu'ja

Chuckling as I raced into my home I stopped at the door just long enough to give a wave back to the Twins as they departed home. The trip to the Meeting Hall hadn't been bad at all and here I had thought that maybe the clans were going to war or something far worse. It was simply an argument between clan members, heck I saw tons of people here in our clan get into fights but nothing ever really came from it. Nay'tric was more than likely just going a little senile in his old age and the Sepherius clan probably wasn't even having that bad of an argument, the old leader was just over cautious.

Taking a light breath I glanced about the living area, I thought about heading to the kitchen that was just to the left of me before realizing that I wasn't all that hungry to begin with. So I lumbered to my room , taking the right down the hallway that was at the back of the house and into my makeshift room. It was the tiniest room in the home but originally this had been where my father stored his trophies, when I had been born he had kept the skulls and hides within this room but moved in a cradle and when I was older a hammock to sleep in. I didn't mind the old trophies that were pushed aside, it added character and I had always found it enjoyable to inspect and examine the skulls that my father had gotten in his youth, some were quite impressive and I longed for the day that I would have trophies like this.

Grunting tenderly I flared my mandibles in a yawn as I curled up into my hammock, the soft fabric cradling me as I pulled my fur covers up over me. My energy seemed drained although it took me a bit to actually get to sleep, my mind was in that weird state of waking and sleep that I only faintly heard the heavy thud of my father's footsteps as he entered into my room to check on me. After a moment he gurgled before turning and receding to his own room for the night. Before I knew it i was out, falling into a sleep so deep that it felt like my spirit was pulled from my body and leaving an empty shell.

****

Something was happening, this didn't feel right. Everything was dark, pitch black so that when I went to look at my hand I saw absolutely nothing. It was eerie to know that no matter which was I looked everything was dark around me, light seeming completely void in this place. The dark made my chest seize up as a feeling of being suffocated began to weight down on me. I found myself taking in huge gulps of air but to no prevail as I reached a hand out to search for something to grab, all my hand touched however was open space. Wherever I was wasn't in my room but I didn't need to see that to know this most certainly wasn't my home. It was a gut feeling more of less that told me this , wherever I was, was completely unfamiliar to me.

Reaching down to the ground my hands touched the surface that I was standing on, jerking my hands back in a panicked manner when I didn't recognized the material that was beneath me. It wasn't grass, dirt or anything that I was familiar with, it was cold but other than that it was completely foreign to me. My chest tightened in fear as my body tensed, I needed and wanted to get out of here.

"Calm...down…" A silvery voice called, it was calm and very low in a masculine way that told me this was a male. Turning about I tried to place where I was hearing it from. "Calm...down…" The voice called once more, only then did I realize that the voice seemed to surround me, coming from every direction at once as I moved about, I took to sprinting in an attempt to find an exit or a wall that I could move along the side. But as I went as fast as my legs could take me it became clear that I wouldn't be running into anything soon.

I was panicking, my mandibles flared as I let out a yell of frustration. The sound echoed back to me , echoing about in this emptiness with the same intensity as when I had screamed. Snarling I covered my hearing sensors to try and muffle the sound when suddenly everything went quiet. A ray of white light fluttered down around me, not much but enough to make me look up.

A ghostly white orb just bigger than my fist floated just above me as I peeked up at it. It was bright but not so that it hurt one's eyes, in fact as I stared up to it I felt a sort of comfort, a sense of security as iit made me feel safe despite the crippling darkness that surrounded me.

"Are you….calm?" The orb flickered calmly as that same silvery voice admitted from it.

"Where are I?" My voice rang out, echoing and seeming just as distant as the voice I had just heard.

"You are...nowhere and...everywhere…"

"That doesn't make sense," A growl rose from me. The orb flickered and dimmed as if it might go out like candle light before returning back to its regular brightness.

"Calm...you're moments...from waking up. Listen...to me… invite me in."

"Invite you in?" I asked curiously, the orb brightening in response. Shaking my head I backed up, a low rumble sounded, the very ground shaking under me as I wobbled, trying to regain my balance. The voice seemed sharper, urgent almost.

"Bhu'ja! Quick invite me...you're about to-" The ground beneath me shattered like glass when struck by a mallet, my stomach dropped as I focused in on the orb and not the darkness around me. Instinctively my hands reached out towards the orb in an attempt to grab it but missed as I plunged quickly into the depths of the darkness.

****

Something wrapped around me and I frantically tried to free myself of it before thumping down heavily onto something hard. Panically my talons raked against what I had landed on and I breathed a sigh of relief as I noticed it was the wooden floor of my room. Reaching up I tousled and ripped the fur covers off of me as I glanced about my room, just to confirm that I was indeed back home. My breathing was ragged and my body was soaked with sweat.

What had that been? A night terror? I hadn't had one of those since pup hood. Whatever it was left me feeling sick and exhausted, my hands shook horribly as I reached out to touch the floorboards once more to establish that this was indeed real. There was a lump in my throat that was hard to swallow and my stomach felt nauseous.

Looking up to the window in my room I took note of the dark blue sky and the rays of violet that had started to mix in with it. Early morning. I had slept all night and still felt like a hard meat beat the pauk out of me. My father was no doubt already up and would be coming to wake me up soon-

The door to my room opened and I jerked my head up quickly as I watched my father peer about the room. When his gaze fixed to me on the floor he jerked his head back in surprise and slight confusion. With a brow raised in question he gave a curious tap of his tusk as he stared down at me.

"you on floor, why?"

I stalled, staring up to him with my mouth gaping wide as I attempted to think up a reason. Grunting I snapped my jaw closed as I started lifting the fur covers up and looking beneath them in a bluff. "Lost my knife." I signed quickly while continuing my search for the ghost object.

Throwing back small glances over my shoulder at my father who just stood there, watching me, didn't at all seem convinced by my ploy to cover up what had actually happened. He wasn't stupid but how idiotic would it have been if I told him I fell out of my bed having a night terror?

"Liar," He signed while fixing me with a look as if he was insulted that I wouldn't just tell him what was wrong. "Smell like fear. What happen?"

Groaning lowly I rubbed at my head, using the other to sign. "Fell out of the bed, just scared me." Getting to my feet I wobbled a moment before straightening, crimson eyes meeting the brown gaze of my sire. Still not seeming convinced he settled with a shrug of his broad shoulders. After telling me to get ready he took his leave of the room to get a start on the morning chores.

Once gone I let out a long sigh before clutching and unclutching my fist, trying to draw the tension from my body. I no longer felt nauseated like I had when I woke up but that same ball of dread was sunk deep in my stomach. Changing into a new pair of hide coverings I past by the kitchen without stopping for breakfast and trudged on into the yard.

Morning chores went as they routinely did, we started off feeding the mounts a mix of hay and dried oats which they greedily inhaled as if we only fed them once a week. When finished I pulled out the mounts individually to groom them down, raking off bits of dried mud and wood shaving then wrapping there legs. Father would then lead each one out to exercise, tightening the belts and buckles on the riding equipment before pulling himself up into the saddle.

As I finished up with the mounts I stood by the training paddock and watched as my father rode around the arena with Mystique. The atti mount was a robust creature and wasn't known for there graceful nature. But it was intriguing to watch as my father and Mystique circled about in the pen, the two had formed a bond and when they rode together one could see it. Each trusted one another with there lives, no other rider or mount would share the same bond. Continueing to watch them I secretly longed for that same bond that my father shared with his mount.

Huffing slowly I waved in my father's direction, catching his attention. Pulling back on the reins he slowed Mystique to an easy stop as he turned his focus to me, exhaustion from my restless night was setting in.

"Chores finished, taking a nap." Quick and simple was my signing to my father who cocked his head to the side in question before settling with a nod, not seeing the point in questioning me about it.

Lumbering back into my room with a groan I steadily got into the hammock, crawling beneath my covers and pulling them tightly close around me. It wasn't long before I turned onto my side and readjusted my furs around me accordingly for the most comfort position and tried to sleep that way. When that didn't seem to help I switched onto my other side then to my back. I kept moving between positions but no matter what I just couldn't seem find a comfortable enough position, I was tired it's just whichever way I moved just didn't feel right. But a few more moments of tossing and turning I finally found the spot I had been searching for. On my stomach I laid with my arms tucked beneath my torso, it was the magic spot and not long after that I felt myself slowly drifting away.

Footsteps pattered down the hallway towards my room and I grumbled softly. Surely this wasn't my father. It hadn't been that long and there was no possible way he was done working the animals. The steps were tender footed like someone who took part in dancing.

"Ozzy, are you asleep already?" A soft playful voice called and I forced my eyes open to see Oasis smiling down at me. Those light blue eyes gleaming down at me as she gave a musical laugh.

I moved back a tad as I squinted my eyes at her. "Did I forget about breakfast again?" I rumbled.

She shook her head, dragging herself up into the hammock, forcing me to grab ahold of something as the bed tilted from her weight. "Nope,no classes today." The little half breed said simply as she moved in close to me.

Blinking at her slowly I grunted, eyes locked on her as she fiddled with her long dark hair. "Then why are you here?"

"Got bored."

"That's it?"

"Yup."

"Does your father know you're here?"

"Nope."

I looked at her bewildered before sitting up on my elbow slightly. "I was hoping to take a nap…"

The tiny female threw her hands up in the air excitedly, wide eyes staring at me. "Me too! Here scoot over." She got in close next to me and I grabbed at my wall to steady the hammock as it shifted once again under the weight change. The half breed crawled underneath the covers and grinned up to me and she laid her head down across half of my pillow.

Sighing softly I rolled my eyes before laying back down, keeping my back towards her. As she normally did Oasis huddled in close along my backside, her dainty figure was curled up into a tight little ball and I was actually convinced that she'd sleep like she said she would.

"Ozzy did you hear about that meeting?"

"Sei-i, did you?"

"Hko." She whispered softly. "Daddy made me go to bed just before he got the news I guess."

"Nothing much happened. Just Sepherius's clan fighting." Eyes still closed I pulled my covers closer over me, Oasis moving and laying her head down on my shoulder.

"Why are they fighting, Ozzy?"

"Not sure, politics?"

"Do you think they'll stop?"

"Not sure."

"Well what if-" I turned sharply in my bed, Oasis staggering back as a wide smile appeared.

"Ju'dha Oasis." Her eyes widened as I snapped at her. "Listen to me, i'm tired. Go to sleep or go home."

Oasis pouted as she laid down and curled up again. She finally seemed to have settled down when a thought entered into my mind, I really hated to break the silence as I knew she had finally settled down. "Oasis, didn't you say your father doesn't know you're here?"

We turned at the same time to look at one another. Just by the simple look on her face I knew he didn't. But she stalled in telling me which only confirmed my suspicions as her blue eyes stared at me.

"Please Ozzy , I'm trying to sleep." Jerking herself back over the covers flew from my side as she rolled up into them and I shook my head, mandibles tapping before settling back down. The knot that had been in my stomach had since left and now with Oasis sprawled across my back I couldn't help but find a sort of comfort in her presence.

I managed to get a few good hours worth of sleep , when my eyes cracked open to peer out the window I saw it was only mid afternoon. Debating if I really wanted to wake up my mandibles flared widely in a yawn, a low snarl follow just behind the yawn as I gave a shiver. Just beside me Oasis had managed somehow in her sleep to hog the entire pillow, her dark hair fanned out perfectly against the pillow like a sort of crown. She looked so peaceful and relaxed that I really didn't want to wake her but the last thing I needed to do was sleep all day.

A high pitched whinny sent me jumping up quickly, the hammock tipping both me and the little half breed into the floor. Toppling to the ground I gave a startled chirp as Oasis bounced on top of me, pulling her lip back to reveal her elongated fangs she spit a irritate hiss in my direction. Instinctively I rumbled back, pushing myself up she slid off of me and stretched out her arms, a drowsy look to her still remained.

"What was that about?" She questioned tiredly, while attempting to wipe the sleepiness from her eyes.

"I heard one of the mounts, one could have gotten out or something. I'll have to go check." Exiting from my room I waited just long enough for her to catch up then proceeded outside.

The sound was rather high pitched as it streamed through the air again, gaze fixed on the barn I listened as it came again and concluded that it wasn't coming from there nor was it a species that we had here. It wasn't one of ours that was making the call so it wasn't my problem to go investigate it. Turning to retreat back into the house my eyes landed on Oasis as she stopped me, hand gripped on my arm.

"Shouldn't we go see?"

"It's not one of ours." I responded simply.

Blue eyes darted in the direction the call came from. "Something's hurt, can't we at least go see?"

"Whatever it is isn't ours to mess with Oasis. It's most likely someone's trap that it stepped in-" A Pained shrill ripped through the air, we looked to each other before Oasis took off in a sprint. "What? Oasis stop!" Using her needle like claws the female darted up into the trees where she knew damn well I couldn't hardly navigate through.

"Come on Ozzy what if it's hurt?"

"We don't even know what it is!" Snarled up to her I was trying my best to locate her threw the thick cluster of leaves and branches. I managed to keep up with her, running alongside the trees she jumped from. But as the call sounded again I stilled as I scented blood in the air, it was fresh and I called up to Oasis sharply, she stopped then slid down from the bark of the tree to make her way over to me. Raising her nose to sample the gentle breeze that blew she glanced up to him cautiously.

"Can you smell that?"

"Yeah…"Eyes fixated on a brush pile just in front of us,whatever was hurt had to be in there. It appeared trap by something and a sharp shrill was sounded again. "To the trees, i'll call you if it's safe." Waiting until she was at least up out of any immediate danger I stalked forward. The scent was definitely an animal of some kind, familiar but I wasn't registering what it was. The creature called out, most definitely from a younger animal from how high pitched it was. Pushing back the brush I readied myself incase something was to come out and attack. But when my eyes went to the tiny creature that had been responsible for all the noises I almost couldn't believe my eyes.

"Ozzy is everything okay?" Oasis called curiously, everything wouldn't be okay. Not if it's family was around. But I spotted the blood and luckily it didn't come from this one whose back hoof was caught in a snare. No, it appeared his mother had been the one hurt or in this case killed as the blood on the forest floor was smeared like something had been dragging it. Oasis must have been getting tired of waiting because before I knew it she was right beside , eyes on the tiny creature.

"Oh, it's so cute!" She practically squealed which caused the tiny creature to panic. It's buttery yellow eyes staring at us frantically as it let out another sharp shrill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yautja Vocabulary and Notes:
> 
> Pauk- like the human cuss word fuck
> 
> Miik~ka- Mother of the Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Yautja Vocabulary and Notes:
> 
> Noks- the yautjan measurement for miles
> 
> Naks- the yautjan measurement for inches
> 
> Niks- the yautja measurement for feet
> 
> Chiva- a test that all yautja must take in order to be considered an adult an be accepted into there clan
> 
> Bhu'ja/Ozzy- The name of the main Character who is the albino, Bhu'ja being his yautja name means Ghost or Spirit.
> 
> Twei'kah - Father of Bhu'ja, is deaf and uses sign language as his means for communication
> 
> Ju'dha Oasis - The halfbreed and friend of Bhu'ja, calls main character Ozzy, yautja name Ju'dha means Water
> 
> Nay'tric - Name of Clan leader


End file.
